Past Wars
by Uzamaki-Girl
Summary: Naruto is now 31,the Hokage, and married to Hinata.The sound and Konoha are at war.With a traveling justu,Naruto's daughter travels back in time to warn the rookie 9 about Orochimaru,but will they believe her? THIS STORY IS NOW ABANDONNED
1. Chapter 1

A/n- So this is my first fanfiction and I would really appreciate some reviews.

A couple of things you have to know, the pairings are Hinata/Naruto (main), Ino/Shikamaru, Sasuke/Sakura, Neji/TenTen. In the future the Rookie 9 are all 31,since Hinata and Naruto got married at 19.Neji, TenTen and Lee are 32.

Summary: Naruto is now 31, the hokage and now married to Hinata. The sound

And Kanoha are at war. With a traveling justu Naruto's daughter travels

To the past to warn the Rookie 9 about Orochimaru,but, will they

Believe her.

Title: Past Wars

**Bold-kyuubi's thoughts **

_Italics-the future_

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

On with the story!

Chapter 1: Back to the past

A girl with blue-blond hair ran through the forest as battle cry's rang out through the night. The Sound had attacked Kanoha, though many were not surprised . The Sound and Kanoha had been at war for 3 years now. She longed for the peaceful days when her father would teach her a knew justu and she knew that her mother would be waiting for her at home. A radiant smile shown on her pale face.

The snap of a twig brought her out of her thoughts. Thanks to her ninja reflexes, she stealthily pulled out a kunai and fingered it in her hand. A man around his early thirty's emerged from the bushes. He had an annoyed look on his face, yet the seriousness in his eyes told a different story. This man was indeed wise beyond his years.

"Shikamaru-kun, its only you. I thought it was an enemy Nin." She unconsciously let out a gasp of breath that she had been holding in. Like her father she would never run from a fight, but right now she really didn't have the time to get into one.

"Hitome, you should be more careful. You were lucky it was me this time, but next time you might not be so lucky. Where were you headed."

"To hokage tower, I have to find Otouson . By the way, Ino-chan was looking for you by the east gate. Chouji-kun's with her"

"Thanks" he mumbled and with that he was gone. Nara Shikamaru was the chief tactician of the hokage. With his 200 IQ , he was more than suited for the job. Ever since the sound had attacked Shikamaru found himself thinking up numerous battle plans. His wife, Nara Ino, specialist in Espionage and stealth, had gotten news on the surprise attack by using her shiten no justu.

When Hitome reached Hokage Tower, she saw a number of her friends fighting. On her right, Kanoha's Green Beast, Rock Lee was finishing an enemy off with his Kanoha Senpuu. Rock Lee had changed somewhat over the years. He traded in his tight green body suit for an equally tight black one(much to Gai's dismay)and changed his regular bowl cut hairstyle into a spiky upturn flip. His eyes had turned slightly narrower and his muscle mass increased ten-fold. Instead of orange leg warmers he now wore black one's with green stripes going around them. He had become quite popular with the ladies.

Next to him, Hyuuga Neji and TenTen were taking on two guys each. Neji and TenTen had been dating for a year now. TenTen now keeps her hair in an high ponytail. It had grown longer over the years as TenTen had gained more womanly attributes. She now wore a sleeveless, Chinese styled black shirt that stopped just above her belly button with black capris that stopped at her knees. She wore black army boots in replace of her shinobi sandals. Neji had kept his hair at relatively the same length and now wore a short-sleeved black shirt with black shorts and black shinobi sandals. His views on fate changed since Naruto beat him in the chunniin exam. He and Hinata had a brother,sister relationship now and his uncle treated him like a son. Neji and TenTen complimented eachotherly nicely, but in battle thy were even better. A few yards away, Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke battled ten ninjas. Over the years Sakura had become one of the best medical ninja in the world. Second only to Tsunade. Sasuke was brought back to Kanoha by Naruto when they were15. By 18 Sasuke had finally got revenge against Itachi and killed him in an epic battle. He then confessed his feelings to a certain pink-haired girl. Within 3 years they were married..

To her left Inuzuka kiba plunged a kunai into an enemy nins heart while Abarame Shino used his bugs to drain a sound Nin of all their chakra. Kiba now wore a gray short sleeved shirt with gray pants that went to his ankles. His face had matured and he no longer wore that oversized jacket. Although not as loud as he use to be, he is still overcofident.Only this time he had a lot of proof to back it up. He was still single claiming that he had not time for girls. He's also the head of his clan. Shino hadn't really changed at all. He now wore a black trench coat that covered the bottom part of his face and black shades to cover his eyes. In fact the more she though of it Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru didn't change that much either. Except they were all jounin, Ino decided to keep her hair short to give her a mature look, while Chouji was slightly slimmer. Even though Shikamaru would never admit it, he missed Ino hair.

Making her way to hokage tower, she hurriedly slipped in through the door and proceeded to the Hokage room . It seemed that time was on her side.

A/N- Good? Bad? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So here it is, the second chapter of Past wars. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Please review soon. Anyway here it is the second chapter.

Chapter 2: Meet the crew

As she entered the room, she saw her mother already setting up the pentagon in the middle of the floor. She knew she might not see her parents in a while so she took a minute to study their faces. Her mother, Uzamaki Hinata had changed the most out of all the rookie 9. At the age of 15 she lost her stutter and stopped playing with her hands. She grew her hair out long to the small of her back and along with her hair her confidence grew. She also got rid of the coat. By 16 she had matured and gained all of her womanly attributes. Her pale skin and almost angelic face complimented the petite girl of 5'5" and with her caring nature and motherly tendencies what guy wouldn't fall for her. Within a day before her 16th birthday Hinata had acquired her own fan club that expanded nearly as far as Sasuke's. An interesting feat for this once awkward and shy girl. At the age of 16 she made jounin. She went on her fist date with Naruto at 15 and the rest as they say is history.

Turning her attention to her father she realized his story was somewhat of a fairytale. When he was younger he was hated by the villagers. Thinking of him as the demon that was sealed inside him instead of the person he was. He was tortured non-stop by the villagers. When he was 15, he earned the villagers respect when he brought back Sasuke from the Sounds control. At nineteen he had married her mother, Uzamaki and at 20 he became Hokage. With age comes wisdom and Naruto had matured. He looked more like the fourth Hokage now and always had a calm head in tough situations.

When the pentagon was finished, she calmly walked to the center of it. Even though she new she would be okay she was still nervous. What if she couldn't convince Tsunade that their would be an attack? Then all of their plans would go to waste and their would be no hope of saving the village. What if she couldn't sustain her chakra long enough? All these thoughts and more were slowly weighing down on this girl of 12. She knew she couldn't back out now, after all, she had volunteered. When she heard her father and mother developed a justu that could send people back in time, all she could think about was how there didn't need to be a war. How her aunt Hanabi and the rest of the Hyuuga clan wouldn't have had to sacrifice their lives in the war. How Tsunade wouldn't have died in her fight against Kabuto because she healed so many people earlier that day. How so many villagers would still have their families. She had to help, she just had to. It was her duty as a leaf ninja. It was her duty as a human being.

Before she could sit down she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around only to be enveloped in a hug.

"Okaasan, don't worry I'll be fine. Im an Uzamaki remember, and Uzamaki's always land on their feet right?"

"Right. Just be careful okay. And take this.

In her hand was a silver necklace with a blue fox pendent hanging in the middle of it. You could see the Uzamaki and Hyuuga clan symbols inscribed on the body of the fox. Turning it to the back was a small message that read:

_To our daughter, Hitome, may she always _

_Be safe wherever she is. We love you._

_-Uzamaki Naruto and Hinata _

She clasped the chain around her neck and with a hug from her father sat down in the middle of the pentagon. Naruto handed his daughter a notebook that explained how to get back to their time. She quickly put it in her orange backpack along with some pictures and her mother's old journal from when she was 15. Just in case her mother's past self was still skeptical.

"Otouson how do I use thedirections in the notebook."

"You don't."

"Huh."

"Give it to me and Hinata's past selves. We originally came up with this justu when we were 15. We just hadn't worked the kinks out of it till now. They should know how to send you back. Hinata are you ready."

"Yes"

"Then lets begin"

She watched as her mother and father went through a series of one handed seals. For any other ninjas this would have been impossible, but then again her parents weren't ordinary ninjas. Boar, Tiger, Horse, Monkey and the list went on. After one minute of hand seals, they slammed their hands on the ground and simultaneously yelled "Traveling Bird no justu.

The justu was accordingly named as she would soon find out. For it looked like a huge white bird flying towards her before she was blinded by a white light. In seconds the area where she sat on was scotched in deep burn marks. Hitome was no where to be found.

"Do you think she made it?"

Naruto looked out the window at the once proud city of Kanoha before turning to his wife "I guess we'll find out" he answered.

A/N- Review soon, please. The more reviews I get the more ideas I get. For next chapter I'll add a little Naruto/Hinata fluff. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey so here's chapter three. I wanna thank KlosetAuthor for your constructive criticism and Culundann for pointing out my spelling errors. Also thanks to everyone else that reviewed. Sorry the chapter was late. I had a lot of school work to do. Anyways on to chapter three!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own naruto. I only own my OC, hitome.

Chapter 3- Loves Blind

The sun Rose over the horizon as light blue hair poked out from under the bed sheets. The girl groggily opened her eyes. 'Time to train' she thought. The girl of course was Hyuuga Hinata. She took a quick glance in the mirror. The girl staring back at her wasn't the same girl she would see when she was 12. No, this girl held her head up high and wasn't afraid to show her body. She hurried out the door to her usual training area, determination shining in her eyes.' Naruto-kun….I will become strong for you.'

Some where across town the day had just begun for Uzumaki Naruto. Usually he would stop by Ichiracku's and eat some "breakfast" before hading out to train. Today though was different, today was Hinata's 15 birthday. Even though they've been friends since they were twelve, he had just begun to realize his feelings for her. For a long time he thought he liked Sakura. He saw now that he tried to use Sakura to get the love, that he had never gotten as a child and that kind of love is never healthy. After he retrieved Sasuke from Sound he saw the look Sakura gave to Sasuke. It was that of pure love and admiration. It was then that he realized Sakura would never be his. Days of soul searching had brought him to the conclusion that the relationship between him and Sakura was always friendship. She was his best friend and nothing more.

Around that time he started to really see Hinata. She was really turning into a beautiful girl, inside and out. He realized his feelings for her went beyond friendship. He didn't think he loved her yet but he definitely liked her. Heading out to training area by the east gate, he didn't notice the curious glances or the occasional eye-brow raise launched at him. It wasn't often Konoha's #1 surprising ninja passed Ichiraku Ramen Bar without even a second glance.

"Yo, Naruto" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks to find his constantly late sensei along with team 8 sensei, Kurenai, walking towards him.

"Um, what's up?"

"We could ask you the same thing Naruto"

"Uhh…what do you mean? Naruto asked as he unconsciously started to rub the back of his head and laugh nervously.

"Well it's not everyday my ramen obsessed student passes Ichiracku's without even a glance. You feeling okay?

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry"

"Who's the gift for?" This time it was Kurenai who spoke, finally getting a break into the conversation.

"He, He…." 'She just had to ask.' "It's for Hinata." After earning a confused look from Kurenai, he continued on. "It's her birthday." Naruto watched as her look of confusion turned into a look of horror.

'Oh my god, how could I forget and my own student to' "Sorry Kakashi, Naruto I have to go."

"She forgot Hinata's birthday didn't she" Naruto asked while looking at Kurenai speedily jump from building to building.

"Seems that way"

"Well I got to go Kakashi sensei. Make sure you get Hinata-chan a gift." Naruto yelled as he sped away to the training grounds."

Hitome's POV

Hitome slowly rose off the ground, rubbing her hand on the back of her throbbing head. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" She spun around only to come face to face with a boy who looked about 15. He had spiky blond hair and whisker marks across his cheeks. She could feel his blue eyes intently watching her, trying to figure out if she was an enemy ninja, so she decided to answer his question.

"Um nothing. My names Hitome by the way."

"I'm Naruto" he announced energetically

Hitome had to fight the urge to jump for joy. Their plan had worked. Though Hitome was ecstatic on the inside, she just smiled slightly. First she would have to get him to take her to the Hokage and go from there.

"I know you don't know me, but would you mind taking me to Hokage tower."

"Uh, sure"

It only took them 2 minutes to get to Hokage tower but he couldn't shake this weird feeling he had. For some reason he felt as if he had met this girl before, their was some kind of weird connection between them but he couldn't place his finger on it. Even her name sounded familiar. Naruto shrugged maybe that bastard fox was playing with his memories again.

"**Hey, I heard that"**

"Shut up you stupid fox"

"**Brat, if I weren't trapped in this cage I would rip off your head and feast on your insides."**

"As if I'd let you."

"**Let me out of this cage boy, and we'll see!"**

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah….whatever."

"Hey, you okay Naruto." Hitome said waking him from his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as they entered the building. Hitome knew he was talking to Kyuubi. Her father often got this far away look in his eyes when he talked to the nine-tailed beast. To play her part though, she had to act ignorant of the whole situation and that's just what she did.

"You sure, you looked like you were deep in thought."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I get like that some times. Nothing to worry about at all." He said nervously while waving his hands in front of him.

Hitome couldn't hold back a sweat-drop. Was her father always this bad of a liar?

In front of the door, that led to Hokage's room stood two guards. Recognizing Naruto they stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey, Obaachan-

No sooner did he utter those two words did he find himself flattened against the wall.

"I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade yelled with her fist raised. She turned her eyes to Hitome. She had a weird feeling that she had met this girl before. Dismissing her thoughts as the after effects of the sake she drank, she continued to size the girl up.

"Who are you?" she finally asked after several minutes

"My names Hitome and I would like a word with you in private, Hokage-sama."

"Tsunade threw her a questioning look before answering with a simple nod.

By then Naruto had peeled himself off of the wall and was currently shooting glares at Tsunade. "Now that you're here, I have to go meet Hinata-chan." Hitome twitched at the sound of her mother's name which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade. After meeting her father, she couldn't wait to see how different her mother was from the one she knew growing up. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even get to say good-bye to Naruto as he rushed out the door.

Tsunade cleared her throat as she sat at her desk facing Hitome.

"Now, what's so important that you had to come to talk to little o'le me?

Hinata's POV

She yelled a battle cry as she struck her chakra filled hands into the training logs. She stopped abruptly when she heard a rustle coming from the bush behind her. Immediately Hinata started panicking, thinking of all the horrible stuff that might happen to her.' No! That was the old hinata! I am no longer weak. I will prove my worth to Naruto-kun!' Hinata calmly took out a kunai from her pocket. She quickly tuned around and threw it at the bush.

"Ahh! Hinata-chan, you could have killed me."

A look of horror spread across Hinata's face, as her eyes were wide with regret. She ran over to Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said hanging her head down in shame. Oh no old hinata was coming back. She mentally cursed herself for looking so weak in front of him. Naruto, seeing Hinata getting depressed decided to intervene.

"Nah, I was just playing. Besides it was only one kunai and if I couldn't dodge that, then I don't deserve to be a ninja." He said smiling

"Thanks Naruto-kun"she whispered as a small smile tugged at her lips.

Remembering why he had gone to see her in the fist place, he lightly tapped hinata on the shoulder. "Happy birthday Hinata" he said handing her a small box. The box was neatly wrapped with a red bow to top it off.

Hinata opened the box carefully, making sure not to ruin the wrapping paper. When she opened it all she could do was stare in awe. Inside was one of the most beautiful necklace's she had ever seen. It was a silver chain with a blue fox pendent hanging in the middle of the chain. On the body of the fox you could see the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clan symbols. Turning it to the back was a small message that read:

_Happy 15 birthday hinata._

_May this necklace always _

_Remind you that no _

_Matter where you are_

_You will always have a_

_Friend in me._

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

Hinata held back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. When Naruto saw this his smile turned into a frown. The gift was suppose to make her happy not sad.

"If you don't like it, I could take it back and get you something else."

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "This is one of the best gift I have ever gotten. I love it Naruto-kun, thankyou."She said as she put on one of her best smiles. The thing about it was that is was genuine. Naruto swore he could get lost in that smile and he almost did, before he looked at he caught a glimpse of his watch.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Hinata I was suppose to meet Iruka sensei 10 minutes ago. Hope that gift brightened you day at least a little bit!" he yelled as he ran off.

Hinata watched his retreating back. 'More than you know Naruto-kun, more than you know.'

A/N- Whoa, 7 pages. Well there was some naruto/hinata fluff as promised. I'm working on making the chapters longer for those of you who thought the chapters were to short. And a cookie for anyone who knows why that necklace is so important. Review soon please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, got really sidetracked because of school and all. So this next chapter is mostly the rookie 9's and Gai's team views in the meeting. Also a deeper look into the mind set of the rookie 9 at 15. I guess I made this chapter so you guys can compare them at 12 and 15. Most of you will be happy to know that Naruto and Hinata's reaction to Hitome will be in this chapter. Enough chit-chat, back to the story!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own naruto.

Chapter 4: Perspective

Hitome sat in the Hokage's room, staring at Tsunade's expectant face. To tell the truth she really didn't really know where to start. She remembered the conversation she had with Shikamaru the day she volunteered for this mission.

/Flashback/

_Hitome bit down hard on her lip as she silently assessed her mission. She had a lot of questions to be answered. Like how she was suppose to break the news to Tsunade. She was currently waiting by Shikamaru's office for her to come. As if on cue she saw our favorite lazy jounin walking towards her. He gave her a nod in greeting, the lazy expression he held never leaving his face. She slowly followed him into his office and took a seat in the chair located in front of his desk._

_"I assume you're here to discuss how the meeting between you and Tsunade should go."_

_Hitome looked at him curiously. "How did you no that."_

_"I'm not the head tactician for nothing."_

_Hitome let out a small sigh. Of course he'd know. He had like a 200 point IQ. She let herself fall deeper into the soft leather of the chair. All that ramen she ate last night for dinner must have really damaged her mind. One of Hitome's favorite things to do was eat ramen. Though not to the extent her father did, she still ate more ramen than the average human being._

_"I think you should tell her the truth. It wont mess up the space time continuum since we are about to change the past and future anyway. Besides knowing Tsunade she'll just get suspicious if she thinks you're lying to her. She will just think of you as an enemy, which is definitely something we don't need right now."_

_He got up and walked over to the window, watching the sun as it set over the horizon, illuminating Konoha in a beautiful orange glow._

_"Telling the rookie 9, however, is a different story. We weren't exactly patient at that age. When you get there you should tell Tsunade to call a meeting of the rookie 9, preferably a day after you actually tell her._

"_Why a day after?"_

"_That will give her some time to calm down a bit. She'll be shocked when she finds out the leaf was attacked. Even though it didn't seem like it she held the leaf in high regards. It's going to take her a little while to get use to the idea."_

_"I guess so."_

_All at once the seriousness in his eyes disappeared to reveal a rather annoyed expression. "What are you still doing here?" Shikamaru said in an annoyed tone. "Ino will get mad if she finds out that I kept you here after dark. Troublesome women."_

_Hitome simply smirked at the gesture. Of course she knew what he really meant to say was: "I love my wife Ino and I know she will be worried about you're safety so I want to make sure you get home before dark. "See-ya Shika-kun!" She just laughed as a heated glare was sent her way. The sunset showed bright as she begun to walk home. She knew Shikamaru hate the nickname, shika-kun and would let no one else but Ino call him that. "Sometimes it's just too much fun bothering him." Hitome whispered to the darkening sky. Hitome laughed again as she thought of Shikamaru's annoyed face._

/End of Flashback/

Hitome audibly gulped before she summed up the courage she needed to speak. "To make a long story short, I'm from the future." She expected Tsunade to get up and yell at her for wasting her time or to ask her if this was some kind of joke, but when no such accusation came she continued. "12 years from now the Sound and Konoha will be at war. Hitome could tell Tsunade hadn't grasped the point so she decided to make it clearer.

"Konoha.is.losing."

"If the Sound is attacking Konoha 12 years from now, what sense does it make to come back in time? There is nothing we can do about it in this time period.

"That's where you're wrong. Even though the war will actually be twelve years from now sources say that in two weeks from now Orochimaru will find a new justu that will grant him the power needed to destroy the leaf. If I may I would like to request the rookie 9 and Gai's team for this mission.

Tsunade searched Hitomes eyes for signs that she was hiding the truth. For some reason those eye's were very familiar. Tsunade shifted in her chair and rested her chin on her hands, eye's never leaving Hitome. Finally she spoke.

"If what you say is true how do I know that you are not really from the sound and plan to trap my ninjas."

" Tsunade-baachan." Tsunade's eye's widened when she heard the familiar ending used on her name. Now where had she heard that before? No, it couldn't be, could it? Tsunade finally looked the girl over. She was wearing an orange skirt that had slits on both sides, it stopped just above her knees. Underneath that she wore skin tight black biker shorts. She had an orange shirt, which sleeves stopped at her elbows and tied with orange strings. Embroidered on the back was a silver spiral. She had on a silver necklace that had a blue fox pendent hanging towards the middle. On her right hand she had an orange bracelet that had the hyuuga clan symbols printed all over it. Her hair was blond with blue streaks running through it. She had a bang that stopped at her eyebrows while the rest of her hair was braided in two pigtails, each one tied with two orange ribbons. The ribbons accentuated her blue eyes while the clothes showed her well proportioned body.

Tsunade could tell the blue streaks were real and not dyed. 'Lets see what kunoichi do I know have blue hair.' 'Hmmm…. Use to stutter was very shy… Hinata! That's it!' So that means her father is…..

" Tsunade-sama it's getting late." Hitome said after briefly looking at the clock.

"Is it."

Tick, tick, tick the clock chimed as the two stared at each other before Hitome averted her eyes and walked slowly to the door.

Dammit! This was annoying the hell out of her! She had to know. "Wait." Hitome's hand stopped on the doorknob.

" If your from the past who are you?"

" Call a meeting tomorrow of the rookie 9 and their sensei's, I'll explain everything there." She said her back still to Tsunade. "Including my identity." She said before walking slowly out the door and shutting it after her.

Tsunade relaxed in her chair and sighed " Did she have to be so damn mysterious?" She decided that now would be a good time to address the stranger hidden behind outside the window.

" Jaraiya, you can come out now."

Wordlessly Jaraiya jumped through the open window landing in front of Tsunade's desk.

" So, how much did you hear?"

" Everything." He said, a grim expression on his normally playful face.

A frown creased Tsunade's face. " Its not that I expected Konoha to never go into war, no I'm not that naïve. I just wanted to believe… to believe that war would be at least 20 or maybe even 30 years away.

Jaraiya sighed wearily " It seems the rookie 9 will have to experience the horrors of war." " Well, what do you think of the girl?"

" The same thing that you're thinking, she does resemble them a great deal, but I'm wondering if she can really be trusted."

Jaraiya sighed for what seemed like the thirtieth time this day. He looked out at the clear night sky, a perfect night for star gazing. At least for those who had the luxury of time to do so. " I guess only time will tell."

The next day the Rookie 9 met in Tsunade's office. No one had actually been told what this meeting was about, each of the, each of them only getting a short letter explaining only the basic of things. The whole thing seemed funny to Shikamaru. Not just the fact that they were withholding information, but because of all Shikamaru's brain power he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. This greatly annoyed the lazy chunnin.

Chouji watched as his best friend assumed his thinking position. You see Shikamaru wasn't the only one suspicious about this meeting. Chouji had been getting a weird feeling in his stomach, like something big was about to happen. If there was one thing he knew, it was that his gut was never wrong. The fact that Shikamaru just assumed his thinking position confirmed it all. Whatever it was Chouji definitely did not want to miss it.

Ino was use to all the stereo types associated to her because of her blond hair. Her fiery personality did not add to the situation. Ino was actually a well-rounded person with knowledge on most subjects. Spending time with Shikamaru could do that to you. Of course, she rarely showed this side. If she were ever to show this side, how could she fit into the stereo-typical mold that society had built for her? Yes, she was use to it but that didn't mean that she didn't know when something was up. Ino's techniques had allowed her to enter other peoples bodies, thus she had gotten use to reading body language. By the way Tsunade nervously tapped her fingers on her desk and the way her head was slightly drooped, she could tell it was something big and something they may not like. Whatever it was, she was ready.

The weapons mistress of Konoha leaned against the wall next to her favorite stoic ninja. She didn't really know anyone else besides Neji, Hinata, and Lee, but that was just fine with her. She didn't exactly fit in with other girls. She didn't have crushes on boys or spended her time buying clothes to perfect her appearance. Tenten would rather train. She rarely bought frivolous clothes, buying only comfortable clothes she could use on missions. For some reason she felt like she had to show the guys that a kunoichi could kick just as much ass as boys. Tenten knew something was going on just by observing everyone in the room. Tenten was very good at observing. In battle she would observe the environment to predict the range between her and the enemy. Tenten even admitted to herself that she had observed Neji on multiple occasions, but that doesn't mean she likes him right? So, why did her heart always thump so loudly when he was near?

Lee was a very energetic person, any of his friends could tell you that, but few had ever seen Lee's quiet side. Many people mistaked Lee's outgoing personality for mental incapacity, which really wasn't the case. Lee knew that people often criticized his hairstyle and choice of clothing, but lee didn't care. He was happy with himself. Happy that he wasn't one of those people who dressed a certain way to please others. Gai was his idol, so naturally he would want to dress and look just like him. What was wrong with that? Absolutely nothing. Lee was also suspicious but chose to acknowledge these feelings in a more discreet way. He was at the prime of his youth! Whatever it was he could handle it.

Hyuuga Neji was a proud shinobi. Never excepting help and always in control. So why did he feel like his heart was going to burst. Standing this close to Tenten was sending goose bumps up his arm. Neji took a look at Tsunade's face. To the normal person it would seem that there was no expression on Tsunade's stoic face. Then again Neji wasn't normal. He was the prodigy of his clan and the leader of his team. If he ever got hurt on a mission, he would keep up his normal stoic face. That is till it was just him and Tenten. Tenten was about the only person he'd let see him in pain. He knew she would not see him as weak or a coward. He could grimace or just flat out scream and she wouldn't think any less of him. He wasn't inhuman just tough. Neji was just like every teenager his age, he was superficial and judgmental. Neji was a proud shinobi indeed.

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage a big smile planted on his face. This was just one of his many masks. Naruto had one for every occasion may it be Birthday party's or funerals. It was rare, when he expressed a true genuine smile. Deep down inside Naruto was just a boy who had been hurt to many times. Acknowledgement. That's what Naruto craved. At 15 he had learned more Justus than many learned in a lifetime, still that wasn't enough. Even with the acknowledgement of all his precious people, Naruto would unconsciously chase after that one person who refuses to acknowledge him. At the moment that person is Sasuke. So Naruto will train harder and push his body to the limit, all for the acceptance of one person. Poor Naruto. Maybe one day he will realize that he can't be accepted by anyone, if he first doesn't learn to accept himself.

Sasuke sat in a corner away from everyone else. Two anbu watching him from the window. Uchiha Sasuke had made a mistake. It just wasn't the Uchiha way. Sasuke knew not what this meeting was about, but was happy that it gave him sometime to plan for his next encounter with his brother. Every time he runs into Itachi, he is never quite strong enough. All he seems to hear are those words 'Foolish little brother.' Sasuke may never know why exactly he is foolish. Itachi may have taken away his loved ones, but he is the only one depriving himself of friends.

'Weak.' That word always seemed affiliated with her. Sakura was by no means weak. She had been trained by the Hokage and now was slowly making for herself. She didn't know what this meeting was about but it had to be important for Tsunade to cancel her training. Sakura took a long look at Sasuke. She just didn't know if she had it in her. How could she fix someone else's heart if she couldn't even fix her own? She just wanted to give up on love and act like the word didn't exist. Deep down, she knew that she couldn't just throw her love for Sasuke away. She knew the truth. A life without love was no life at all.

Shino's bugs scurried throughout his body, granting him use of their powers. Shino was by nature a quiet person. Growing up he didn't have much friends. Waiting him off as a weirdo, people were disgusted by his bugs. No one had actually gotten to know him besides Hinata and Kiba. He didn't know what this meeting was about but he sent one if his bugs to find out. Shino leaned against the wall, his trench coat covering all but the top of his face. Shino was quiet, yes. It didn't mean he couldn't talk, it just meant he didn't think anyone would listen.

Kiba was loud. That is a known fact. The fact that Kiba was just using that as a way to cover up his own insecurities was not so known. Underneath it all Kiba is very insecure. The only one who probably knows that is Ackamaru. When Kiba sees or feels anything he gets loud to cover it up. At the moment he is trying to talk to Shino, who as usual is not answering him back. Kiba is very suspicious about this meeting. He can practically smell the tension in the air. Kiba is nervous. So what does he do? He insults Shino to make himself feel better. And it works. So, Kiba will act this way for years to come, until he realizes that insecurities are natural, not letting them get to you is the sign of a mature person.

Hinata is confident. For the first time in her life she is confident. She doesn't know what the meeting is about but she is sure she can handle it. With Naruto and her friends by her side she can do anything. Naruto, another untouched subject. Although her eyes cant see as far as Neji, she can tell Naruto is hurting inside. One of her goals is to help him. She wont stop trying until his laughs are real and his smile isn't forced. After all, its her ninja way.

Tsunade cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. "Yesterday afternoon I was informed of a tragic event that is going to befall the leaf in exactly 12 years from now."

"Tsunade-sama where exactly did you get this information from." Shikamaru asked.

"From me." Everyone turned to see a girl who looked about twelve standing next to the door.

"Oh you finally showed up." Tsunade said gesturing to the girl to have a seat.

"Who are you?" Kiba said rather rudely to the girl.

"Me." The girl said pointing a finger at herself. "I'm Uzumaki Hitome."

At this everyone turned to look at Naruto, whose eyes were as big as saucers.

"That can't be." Naruto whispered "I have no relatives"

"Not yet"

"What was that suppose to mean" Shikamaru asked all the while looking at he suspiciously.

"Shikamaru you were always the smart one."

"That's it! Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know us! Kiba screamed

"Kiba that's enough!" screamed Tsunade.

"Just listen and all will be explained" said Jaraiya jumping through the window.

"Ero-sennin you're in on this to, I want to…." He stopped when he noticed the expression on his teachers face. He looked like an old man that just saw his wife's death.

"Ero-sennin" Naruto whispered

"Hitome explain please." Tsunade said waiting to see they're reaction to the whole situation.

Hitome briefly looked at Tsunade and began to explain. "12 years from now the sound will attack Konoha. Sad to say Konoha is losing. Reports say that two weeks from now Orochimaru will gain the power he needs to destroy the leaf. I m asking all of you here to help me on this mission.

"How did you get here." Asked Ino. Which surprised everyone. She didn't usually ask questions related to missions. Then again after Sasuke left she was no longer obsessed with him and her and Sakura had gained they're friendship back.

"My father, the Hokage and my mother, head of the hyuuga clan developed a justu to send people back in time."

"So what you're saying is someone other than Naruto became Hokage" said Sakura.

"And someone other than Hinata became the hyuuga head?" kiba finished for her.

Surprisingly it was Shino that answered "No you dunce, she means they are her parents. Everyone looked at Hinata and Naruto, who in turn looked deeply into each other's eyes before losing consciousness and landing with a hard thud on the floor.

A/N- Well that ends this chapter. Next up is the reaction part two and the mission briefing. Thank you for all the reviews I got for my last chapter. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- sorry for the long wait. I just had a lot of stuff on my mind. Plus I was trying to think of a way to start off this chapter. On to chapter 5.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own naruto.

Chapter 5: Future results

Hinata's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times so her eyes could adjust to the light. She had just had one of the most wonderful dreams. In it she was married to her Naruto-kun. Her, the shy, dark, weirdo married to Naruto! She was on cloud 9, never mind that it was only a dream. She sat up only to see the eyes of the entire rookie 9 staring at her. She heard a rustling noise and turned her head to the moving figure next to her.

Naruto let out a yawn and stretched his arms and legs. When he saw he had an audience he decided to tell them about the dream he had.

"Ano sai! Ano sai!" He yelled, making waving movements with his arms. "I just had the weirdest dream!" He turned to his side and pointed at Hinata.

"And Hinata-chan you were in it to! In fact you all were in it!"

"That's because it wasn't a dream." Naruto looked in the direction of the voice. "Honestly otouson, you're a lot quieter in the future."

Hinata's eyes widened. That means it wasn't a dream! Hinata's face was turning redder by the minute. She couldn't believe it. She never thought he would fall for her. Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Naruto, you dog!" Kiba laughed, hitting Naruto on the back. "Coming from the shadows and stealing our poor Hinata away from us. Shame on you!" Kiba said wagging his finger at the still stunned Naruto.

"H-Hinata-chan" Naruto stuttered. The color drained from his face. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to marry Hinata, it was just so soon. He was supposed to be a party animal well into his 40's.

Hinata's heart sank a bit, when she saw Naruto's expression. Was it really so bad to find out that he would be married to her?

"H-Hinata-chan" Naruto stuttered again.

"H-Hai?" she asked in a low whisper.

In no time she felt herself being lifted off the ground, and swung through the air. Naruto had a big smile on his face, and she could see the excitement in his eyes.

"We're getting married!" he yelled "Isn't that great!"

Hinata couldn't help the smile coming to her face. Naruto-kun _did_ want to marry her. He thought it was a great idea! Hinata had never been happier in her entire life. Nothing could match up with this moment.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed "The fire of youth burns freely in our souls!"

"Yes my wonderful student, we all must follow Naruto's and Hinata's example and embrace the spring time of youth!" Gai yelled striking the good-guy pose.

"Oh Gai-sensei, your wonderful words make my fire of youth burn even more fiercely!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Lee and Gai hugged each other, rivers of tears flowing freely down their faces.

"Well we know who lee's going to end up with." Kiba muttered disgustedly.

Sakura walked over to Hinata and hugged her. No one deserved to be happy as much as Hinata did. Even if her love problems weren't solved yet, she was glad at least one of them would be happy.

"Ahem" Tsunade said clearing her throat. She really didn't want to interrupt this happy moment but she had to debrief them on the mission.

"Hokage-sama." Hinata said "Can I please ask Hitome a question."

"Sure." Tsunade said. She might as well let them ask all of their questions first.

"How do we know that you aren't lying to us? That this isn't some kind of elaborate plan?"

Shikamaru weighed the possibilities in his head. "Yes, imagine having us all delivered to sound. That could very well bring the end of Konoha. With Hinata and Neji's byakugen, Sasuke's sharigan, my intelligence and Naruto's demonic powers, Orochimaru could destroy anything and anywhere he wanted to." Silence filled the room.

Naruto didn't want to believe it, but it was a likely possibility. He wanted a family and the thought of this al being a trick to lure him into the clutches of the Sound, made a chill run through his heart.

Hitome reached into her backpack and pulled out an old journal. It was a soft purple with silver swirls all over it. Hitome handed the book to Hinata, who immediately recognized it.

"My diary but hoe did you get it?" Hinata asked. Hinata opened up her backpack and took out the same journal. The only difference was that the one Hinata was holding looked new and the words '_Property of Hyuuga Hinata'_ could be clearly seen in the bottom right corner.

"Okaasan, you gave this to me right before I left. You said that it was in case your younger version didn't believe me."

"I see." Hinata whispered.

Wanting to put everybody in a lighter mood, Hitome asked if any one wanted to know their future. Neji and TenTen politely declined. Since Neji didn't believe in fate anymore and TenTen didn't really believe that anything was meant to be, they saw no reason in knowing. Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Kiba and Chouji also declined.

"Well I want to know!" declared Ino.

Hitome wondered how she would take it when she found out she was married to Shikamaru.

Hitome took a deep breath before replying. "Okay, ano…. You're married to Shikamaru.

For a minute no one spoke. "Excuse me I don't think I heard you right." Ino said sweetly.

"Ano…your married to Shikamaru."

Ino exploded "WHA-A-A-T!" She screamed, suddenly looking ten times bigger than she did before. "Why would I want to marry a good for nothing lazy bum like you!" she yelled turning her back to Shikamaru, who happened to be standing right next to her.

"And why would I want to marry a loud, troublesome girl like you." Shikamaru said also turning his back to Ino. He would of yelled if it hadn't been to troublesome. Although they were both supposedly disgusted by the idea of being married, they couldn't stop the smiles from forming on their lips.

"I'm next!" shouted Lee.

Before Lee and Gai could get into another one of their hugging fits, Hitome intervened. "Well Lee you should be happy to know that you are in anbu in the future."

"OHHHHHH!" Lee yelled raising a fist.

"And" Hitome continued "traded in your...um…unique green spandex, for a better looking black one, plus you cut off the eyebrows and changed the hairstyle." Hitome said while looking out the window.

When she turned back it looked like someone had just smacked Lee with a 400ft long bat.

"LEE, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO CHANGE YOU SO?"

"He acquired a fashion sense?" said TenTen as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lee and Gai hugged each other, crying buckets of tears, while Lee swore to Gai that he would never change his look.

Tsunade, desperate to stop Lee and Gai's crying, decided to turn everyone's attention to her. "Well Hitome, what's in my future? As the leader of Konoha, I should know what's coming ahead."

The smile Hitome was wearing disappeared. "Ano…" she mumbled while lowering her head.

"What?" Tsunade said.

"Ano…ano" Hitome whispered.

"FOR KAMI-SAKES SPIT IT OUT, GIRL!" Tsunade yelled, obviously losing her patience.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Hitome yelled. Tsunade's face paled. A deep silence erupted in the room.

"Oh….I see" Tsunade whispered.

Naruto felt as if someone had broken off a piece of his heart. Sure he called her old lady and pulled pranks on her, but she was still one of his precious people. He couldn't imagine life without her. Then and there Naruto made a decision.

"So what" Naruto whispered. His voice cut like a knife through the quiet room. "So what" he repeated "If Hitome's here, there's still a chance to stop this from ever happening. I will protect my precious people." He said raising a fist. "Believe it!"

Tsunade smiled. She knew Naruto would never break that promise.

"So does this mean that everyone accepts this mission?" Jaraiya said still standing next to Tsunade.

"Hai!"

Tsunade's face turned serious. "By accepting this mission you all know that you are putting your life in an incredible amount of danger." Everyone nodded.

"As shinobi we put our lives in danger everyday. What's one more time?" Kiba said

"Okay, I'm appointing Nara Shikamaru for this mission. We will need your intelligence to get everyone through this mission alive, do you accept?"

"I accept. It's troublesome, but it has to be done."

"You guys only have two weeks, before the mission. I suggest you us this time to train."

"Alright everyone!" Naruto yelled, after gaining all his enthusiasm back. "Let train harder then we have ever trained before! For Konoha!"

"For Konoha!" they chorused. One by one they all filed out of the room, until it was just Tsunade and Jaraiya left.

"So do you think they can do it?"

Tsunade grinned. "I think the Sound won't know what hit them, by the time we're through with them."

Meanwhile outside the office, a very nervous Naruto approached a certain Hyuuga heiress. Naruto had come to a decision. Who knew if he would be alive in two weeks? He didn't want his feelings for her to go unnoticed any longer.

"Hinata-chan" he said, sweat dripping off his face. "Would you like to go for ramen with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure." She said trying not to sound too eager, while she mustered up the courage to complete her sentence "It's a date." She then turned so Naruto couldn't see the blush rapidly covering her face, and continued walking home.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. As he was about to go home a hand on his shoulder stopped him in mid-stride.

"Naruto"

"Neji" Naruto squeaked, turning around to face the Byakugen user. He had been so nervous that he had failed to register the fact that Neji had just listened to there entire conversation.

"I see you have asked Hinata-sama out on a date." Neji stated calmly.

"H-Hai" he stuttered.

"Very well, but if Hinata-sama comes home even a little bit upset, you will find yourself in my field of Divination."

"Neji I would never do anything to upset Hinata-chan."

"Just make sure you don't. And remember…" Neji said turning on his Byakugen "I'll be watching you." He then began walking home.

A chill passed down Naruto's spine. Neji was _definitely_ someone he did not want to piss off. Naruto shrugged it off and continued walking home.

That night at the hyuuga house, Hinata smiled as she lay in her bed, thinking of what she should wear on her and Naruto-kun's first date tomorrow.

A/N- this ends chapter 5. The next chapters will be a bit more serious and have loads more action. In Chapter 6 you can look forward to Hinata and Naruto's date, training and some mysterious shinobi. Well hope you liked it. Want to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far, you are what keep me writing and tell me if you want to see a little more romance between one of the other couples. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was focusing a little more on my other stories. Well here is the sixth chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

Chapter 6: Of jutsu's and dates.

* * *

Hinata woke up early the next morning. She could barely get any sleep last night because she was so excited. She was going out on a date with Naruto-kun today! And better yet, she found out they were **destined **to be together. In fact pretty much everyone knew they would hook up sooner or later. She was just happy it was sooner instead of later. After Neji's little talk with Naruto, which she made mental note to find out about later, word had spread like wild fire. Sakura, Ino and TenTen were coming over to help her with her wardrobe. Sakura and Ino were coming over because of their great fashion sense, and TenTen was coming over to make sure that Ino and Sakura didn't make her wear anything to revealing. Makeup was another prospect. She had always worn little to no makeup; maybe makeup would be a good thing. Hinata was relieved that she didn't have to plan it all by herself.She pulled back her covers and got out of bed, already missing the warmth of the sheets. Hugging herself she went about to do her normal morning activities.

At team Gai's training grounds Neji and TenTen were having a fierce battle. After a series of hand seals, TenTen leapt into the air and yelled "Double dragon scroll!" Two dragons made out of smoke rose from the scrolls, encircling TenTen. TenTen began to unleash a flurry of weapons on Neji at backbreaking speed. With TenTens perfect aim, the weapons became even more deadly. Neji could see that the tips of some of the kunai were laced with poison. As the weapons got closer, Neji began to expel chakra from his body. "Kaiten!" Neji yelled as he began to spin. The weapons bounced back and flew towards TenTen.

"I'm not done yet!" TenTen yelled. She leapt into the air doing a series of acrobatic twist and turns before coming to a stop. The weapons began to lift themselves from the floor and head straight towards Neji. 'Good thing he forgot about my chakra strings' thought Tenten. She thought Neji was going to use kaiten, but he did something a little different. Neji jump started from the ground into the air and pushed off a wall made out of chakra. He was heading towards her headfirst. In mid-air he began to twirl and expel chakra at a near unreachable speed. It looked like a human sized bullet heading towards her. TenTen had no choice but to back flip out of the way which temporarily rendered her weapons useless. TenTen landed on the floor roughly, but by the time she was ready to get up again, Neji was already behind her. Two fingers were positioned by her neck, ready to close her chakra hole.

"Alright Neji I give." TenTen said tiredly, slumping down to the ground. "Whew!" she said feeling the cold ground beneath her. "Where the hell did you learn that technique?"

Neji smirked "It's called the chakra bullet. The user creates a thin wall of chakra in the air and then bounces off of it. You can imagine how much chakra control is needed for this technique. As you twirl you expel chakra. Although this move has a lot of flaws, it is very powerful. You shouldn't use it if you don't have the Byakugan though."

"Oh and why's that" TenTen scrunched up her face. She was sure that this was another technique that Neji was trying to weasel out of teaching her.

"Without the Byakugan you could not precisely place the right amount of chakra into each body part. If you screwed up you could end up overwhelming one of your lungs with chakra causing it to explode. Also if you were sparring and decided to use this move, you could use too much chakra and accidentally kill the person."

TenTen was shocked. This was the most Neji had spoken all year. Furthermore she no longer wanted to learn that technique. It would probably put to much stress on her body. She had never concentrated so much chakra into one part of her body before and the guilt of killing one of her friends would eat her alive. Ever since their meeting with Hitome their normal eight hour training program was now fifteen hours. Although she had to say the new training regiment was really improving her reflexes and speed.

"TenTen breaks over." Neji's monotonous voice echoed over the training field.

"Neji we just sat down couldn't we stop for five more minutes?"

"TenTen, in order to defeat Orochimaru we must be at our prime."

"But Neji!" TenTen whined

Neji said nothing as he assumed his jyuuken stance. "If you do not come to me then I will come to you." Neji said Byakugan flaring.

TenTen smirked and took out her scrolls, brown eyes glistening. "Fine. I always did like a man who took charge." TenTen said hurling various weapons at him. Through the weapons TenTen failed to see the light blush that had worked its way onto Neji's cheeks.

Meanwhile at a training field not far away, a lazy shinobi was trying to drown out the voice of a certain blond.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru drawled, eyes pointed to the sky.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME TROUBLESOME!" Ino screamed "I WILL NOT HAVE SOME LAZY ASS EXCUSE FOR A HUSBAND SITTING AROUND ALL DAY WATCHING CLOUDS!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Kuso, all I wanted was two get married to a plain girl and have two plain children, one boy and one girl. Instead I'm a genius who is about to get married to a loud mouthed girl who doesn't give me any space."

Kiba happened to be walking by as Shikamaru finished talking. He snickered and whispered to Ackamaru "Lovers spat". Unfortunately he didn't say it low enough as both Ino and Shikamaru heard him. They promptly turned a deep shade of red and turned away from each other.

* * *

It was around six o clock when Hinata finally stopped training. She wanted to be as prepared as she could for her upcoming battle, but she also didn't want to miss her date with Naruto-kun. TenTen, Ino and Sakura were already waiting for her when she got home.

"TenTen-nee, you made it." Hinata said running up to TenTen.

"Yeah." TenTen said rubbing the sweat off her brow "Do you know how hard it was to get Neji to let me off our fifteen hour schedule? This means that tomorrow, training will probably last an extra two hours." TenTen said with a grimace.

"I'm sorry TenTen-nee" Hinata said not looking TenTen in the eye. "If I had known, I would have never asked you to come."

"Don't be" TenTen said reassuringly "Just make sure that you have a good time on your date with Naruto. That's compensation enough."

Hinata smiled "Hia"

"What are we waiting for" Ino said smirking "Mission make Hinata hot is a go!" She marched into the house. Everyone followed in after her. Everyone that is, but Hinata. She stood there contemplating whether she should just give up on the whole dating thing. She would have likely stood out there all day if Sakura and TenTen hadn't come back out and dragged her inside.

Naruto had just returned home and was smoothing out the wrinkles of his black informal kimono. If it was up to him he would have worn his regular orange jumpsuit, but Ino had insisted that he wear a kimono. Okay, so she kind of threatened him. Ino could be really scary when she wanted to be. The only exception she had made was letting him wear his black shinobi sandals. He glanced at the clock before pulling on his kimono and brushing his hair.

Ino, TenTen and Sakura waited outside for Naruto, while Hinata put on the finishing touches to her ensemble. When he finally arrived they couldn't help the small blush that crept up onto their faces. His black Kimono was very form fitting and it showed off the muscles he had gained from years of training. His usually unruly hair was tamed and shiny. Sakura looked him over one more time before turning her attention to the ground. He looked, dare she say it, hot. Amazing what a brush and a new outfit could do. If Sakura wasn't so in love with Sasuke, she might have actually flirted with Naruto.

"So is Hinata-chan ready?" Naruto said grinning. A bouquet of red roses was held loosely in his hand. Shikamaru had told him that girls liked that sort of thing, so when he passed the Yamanaka flower shop he thought it would be a good idea.

"I'm right here" Hinata said stepping from behind Ino and Sakura. His jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing a strapless white tank top with a white skirt that ended two inches above her knees. Her long hair was curled and held back by a light blue flower. She had on regular shinobi sandals only they were white. She didn't wear much makeup settling for some lip gloss and mascara. Naruto nervously walked up to her suddenly feeling like he should have brought her a more expensive gift.

"These are for you." Naruto said handing her the bouquet of roses. A nervous grin was imprinted on his face.

"Arigato." Hinata said quietly, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"I'll put those in some water" TenTen said taking the bouquet of roses from Hinata. She was happy to give Hinata some alone time and maybe she wanted to bother a certain Hyuuga.

"You two better get going" Ino said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"In that case the world is your oyster." Sakura mumbled

"Are you trying to imply something forehead-girl!" Ino yelled, glaring at Sakura.

"What do you think I'm trying to imply, Ino-pig?" Sakura said returning the same heated glare. In no time there was fire burning in there eyes. The two continued to throw insults at each other while Naruto and Hinata sweatdropped in the background. _'And they are supposed to be best friends?' _Naruto thought.

Suddenly Ino stopped yelling at Sakura and turned to Naruto. "And you!" Ino said pointing a finger at Naruto "What are you still doing HERE! You two should have left by now!

"Yeah, Naruto" Sakura said agreeing with her friend "Some boyfriend you'll turn out to be!

"Come on, Hinata-chan" Naruto said grabbing her hand, totally unaware of the growing blush on her face. "Let's get out of here, before they start yelling at me again."

Once they were a safe distance from Ino and Sakura, Naruto let out a sigh. "You know if Sakura-chan wasn't so obsessed with Sasuke-teme, I would think she had a thing for Ino. Hinata suppressed a shiver, Ino and Sakura together…she shook her head. The thought was inconceivable.

"So Hinata-chan, where do you want to eat? I was thinking about Ichiraku Ramen but I understand if you want to eat somewhere else…"

Hinata shook her head, unconsciously grabbing Naruto's arm. "No Naruto-kun, Ichiraku Ramen is fine."

Naruto blushed slightly before relaxing into Hinata's hold. He wondered if married life would be like this, because if it was he definitely wanted to be married.

Neji sat in his room, having kicked TenTen out of it. For some reason that girl loved bothering him. Out of habit or amusement he didn't know. One thing he did know was that Naruto had better be taking care of his cousin, because if he didn't there would be one less blond kid in the world. Neji growled, seemingly glaring into nothingness. Naruto and his cousin had better get home soon.

Naruto shivered even though it was fairly warm inside the ramen shop. He felt like someone's eyes were glaring holes into the back of his skull. For a moment milky white eyes had flashed into his heads. He hastily looked from left to right. Neji's eyes couldn't look this far could they? He probably couldn't, but the young ninja had no doubt that he had tried. He and Hinata were having a really good time. He was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. He was also surprised that it wasn't just a one sided conversation. He found that Hinata was a very interesting person once you really got to know her.

After finishing their ramen, they decided to walk around a bit, since both of them weren't ready to go home yet. Hand in hand they wondered around konoha until they stumbled upon the old tire swing in front of the academy. There was a little boy swinging on it, tears streaming down his face. Memories of times gone by flashed before Naruto's eyes. He walked over to the little boy and began to push him. The boy looked up surprised. Naruto looked at him with sad eyes; he had once sat on that very swing and contemplated the reason for his existence. He smiled a little when he heard soft giggles coming from the kid. It started out as a soft giggle then quickly escalated into full blown laughter as Naruto pushed him higher. Naruto was glad that he had made the little boy happy. He knew what it felt like to be lonely and he didn't want anyone else to feel that way.

Hinata stood off to the side watching Naruto push the little boy on the swing. She smiled when the little boy yelled out "higher mister! Higher!" This was one of the things she loved about Naruto. He was so kind to everyone and many times she wondered if his heart would become too big for his body. He was also everything she was aspiring to be, determined and confident though brash at times. She hoped that one day she would accomplish her dream just as she knew that one day he would accomplish his.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of creaking metal stopped. She saw Naruto walking up to her, grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. I kind of zoned out for a second when I saw someone on the old tire swing. Hope you don't mind." He said nervously.

Hinata smiled "Not at all Naruto-kun"

"Hey! I know a way to make it up to you! You'll love it!"

Before she could protest his hand was already on hers, leading them to some unknown location. They soon found themselves walking through the forest. "Come on Hinata-chan! It's this way!" Hinata dutifully followed Naruto up the small hill. Although she was calm on the inside, she was jumping for joy on the inside. She was really happy that Naruto wanted to spend more time with her. Hinata walked through the last of the bush and realized that she was standing on a cliff. To her right were the faces of the four great Hokages, Tsunade not having time to add her own face on. Hinata turned her gaze upwards and was left speechless by the majestic scene before her. The sky was littered with hundreds of stars, each glittering brightly.

"Do you like it Hinata-chan?"

"It's beautiful, Naruto-kun."

"As a kid I use to come up here all the time. It was my secrets place that no one, not even the villagers knew about."

"Naruto-kun does that mean I am the first person you have ever taken up here?"

Naruto nodded entranced by the sky. Hinata could have swooned. These last few days had been the happiest days of her entire life. If she wasn't in heaven she was damn near close to it.

Naruto looked at the time, it was nearing eleven o'clock. He had promised Neji that he would get her home before twelve. Though Hinata told him that she didn't need him to walk her home, he insisted. It was just too late at night for a young girl to be off alone. On the way back, Naruto could sense something was a miss. They were being followed. From the way Hinata clenched her fingers he could tell that she had noticed it too. She quietly activated her Byakugan.

"Naruto-kun" she whispered "We're surrounded."

"How many?" he asked pulling out his kunai.

"Four to your left, and nine to your right."

Naruto grinned. "We can handle these losers no problem. Ready?" he asked, already twisting his fingers into a set of familiar hand seals.

"Ready." She said, confidence shining in her eyes. Hinata felt a new source of power build up inside of her. She couldn't lose in front of Naruto; she _wouldn't_ lose in front of Naruto. Naruto twisted around and yelled "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Next to Naruto appeared five clones. Hinata ripped off her skirt revealing white shorts, a kunai pouch attached to her thigh.

Realizing their cover had been blown, the enemy nins jumped out of the trees surrounding Naruto and Hinata. The clones quickly ran to the nearest ninja and engaged a taijitsu fight with them. One clone stayed back and helped Naruto form the Resagen. Hinata, slightly annoyed that the ninja's had been ignoring her, pulled out the flower that was holding her hair back. Attached to the flower was a poison senbon which she quickly thrusted into an enemy Nin's neck. His eyes rolled back into his head before he slumped to the ground. The only thing that showed their surprise was the widening of their eyes. Still they were only surprised for a second because in no time two ninja's were attacking her. Slipping into her families proclaimed fighting style; she began delivering chakra filled palms to the enemy Nin's hearts. At first they had laughed at her when she slapped her palm onto one of their comrade's chest, but the laughter quickly stopped when their teammate began to cough up disturbing amounts of blood and clutch his stomach in pain. Hinata found it odd that they were so ill advised to her style of fighting. Usually when someone ambushes a target, they know their targets fighting style and bloodline limits.

After Naruto had finished off the last of the enemy ninjas, they began digging through the enemy ninja's pockets to see if they could find out why they were ambushed. After looking through pocket after pocket they finally found a clue. Naruto pulled out the piece of paper and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He read it aloud so Hinata could here.

"**WE ARE** **COMING."**

"What's do you think it means, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know. Something's just not right here. Hinata, when you send a group of ninja's to take down a powerful target don't you usually send strong ninja's? Also they didn't even attempt to hide their chakra signatures from us."

"Yes, I found that odd to. These ninja's were at chunin level at most and they knew nothing of our fighting styles or my bloodline limit."

"Yeah, I don't think they were here to capture us at all, much less kill us. The problem is we still don't know what there intentions were." He said thoughtfully, his eyes serious. All those games of GO with Shikamaru were really improving his thinking speed.

"Come on Hinata-chan, we have to go tell Tsunade-baachan about this. After that I'll take you home."

Hinata nodded. She still felt uneasy about the whole situation. She had to thank TenTen though for convincing her to wear all those weapons and a pair of shorts. With the war coming and Orochimaru coming after them TenTen thought it was better to be prepared. Ino and Sakura gave in when TenTen told them that she knew how to hide weapons in places no one would see. Naruto and she took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch. The windflew through her black tresses, making them fly around her face.She just hoped Neji and her father weren't too worried about her.

* * *

A gray haired man walked through the blood stained hallways of the underground mansion, the screams of prisoner's echoing down the dark corridors. He stopped at a large brown door, and after a series of one handed seals he entered through it.

"Kabuto" A snake like voice slithered out "Have you sent the message?"

Kabuto took off the mask and knelt on one knee. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. It went just as we planed. Naruto-kun was very surprised by the ninja's we sent to ambush him."

"Ku, Ku, Ku" he laughed, his longtonguelicking blood off a kunai "Soon Kyuubi-brat, soon you will meet your end."

"Yes" A man said stepping out of the shadows "We will get him and the hyuuga girl. If hitome-chan thought she could evade me by going to the past then she was thoroughly mistaken."

Outside the trees began to shake and the sky began to blacken as if dreading the upcoming fight between good and evil. The second great shinobi war would be upon Konoha soon.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the late update, promise the next chapter will come sooner. Hope you liked this chapter. I gave a little info on how Orochimaru is doing. I'm going to include some Sasuke/Sakura in the next chapter for all you Sasuke/ Sakura fanatics. Sorry I couldn't tell you who the man in the shadows was, though some of you probably figured it out. It would just ruin my whole plot if I did that. Don't kill me! (Hides behind a wall, looking out for reviewers with juicy tomatoes) Until next time. 


End file.
